Perfect Melody
by nonbiri mikan
Summary: I was always looking for the perfect melody that I wished for. And I finally found it, but... Tsukimori x Hino.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters from La Corda D'oro.

* * *

_

_"I was always looking for the perfect melody that I wished for."_

When I opened my eyes, the school was already over. It was already late.  
The evening sunlight wrapped and colored the entire school with orange even myself.

The classroom was filled with silence. There was no sound at all.  
But he heard a melody from the upstairs which was familiar to him.

All the time until now, this melodious melody relaxed my mind and fills my heart deeply.

He smiled happily and left the classroom without his precious violin.

What is the most important thing for me?  
What do I have to cherish the most?  
What is my heart saying to me?

All the answers were too simple to me. The answer was always right there.

He opened the door to the rooftop slowly, not to interrupt the girl who was playing violin.

As he thought, the melody was from her violin.  
He leaned on to the white wall and closed his eyes to listen her melody and sounds.  
Her melody remembered and recognized everything, when he was always with her.

After the girl finished playing her melody, she noticed at someone who was listening.

"Tsukimori-kun… What are you doing? Where you… listening the whole time…?"

"……"

He didn't answer. He was just planning to go home after he listened to her violin.

"Why are you here…? It doesn't seem you came here for practice… since you don't have your violin…"

The things have gone wrong. He now regrets that he should have brought his violin. But he smiled at her,

"Would you mind if I play my violin beside you always?"  
She surprised first but smiled happily and replied, "That will be wonderful."

Since I like you, I can play my perfect melody.  
Even I can't express my own feelings and emotion; I believe that the time will come since I will be always beside you.

* * *

My first fanfic of La Corda D'oro. Sorry for not good one.  
Tsukimori and Hino,Tsukimori's point of view. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own La corda characters..._

_This one was my first La Corda fanifc... It feels like so long time. Some people liked this so I decided to continue. I hope you like it!  
Oh I forgot to tell this but this fanfic is so short. I'm sorry but I was lazy._

* * *

Somewhere from Seisou Academy, there was a beautiful sound of violin. One girl called Hino Kahoko was the one who was playing violin in rooftop.  
She was playing her song happily. Tsukimori Len was beside her and listening. But Hino Kahoko suddenly stopped playing and looked at Tsukimori.

"Ummm…… Tsukimori-kun?"

"What, Hino?"

"You're not going home…?"

"If I'm disturbing your practice then I will leave." Tsukimori said it seriously.

"No, no! It's not like your disturbing me but I was just curious…"

Tsukimori replied silently, "…… I had something to talk to you…"

"Eh…?"

Hino put her violin in her violin case and looked at Tsukimori. She wondered what it is about.

"What is it Tsukimori-kun? Is it about selections?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?" Hino asked.

"You really like to play violin…"

"Yes but… is it bad thing?"

"Your melody of violin is really beautiful. Do you enjoy playing your violin?"

"Yes I love to! Don't you think violin is amazing Tsukimori-kun? Melody of violin can move your heart! I feel so good and relaxing when I'm playing…" Hino said it happily.

Tsukimori saw her happy face and smiled a little. Hino is a girl who knows how to play violin with joy and pleasure. But Tsukimori is a boy who doesn't know how.  
That was the reason he can't play his own perfect melody. But whenever he plays with Hino, he can create a beautiful sound of violin.  
Tsukimori closed his eyes slowly thinking it was too late.

Hino was still talking about why she likes violin happily. Tsukimori went near her and hugged her gently.

"Uwaaa!! Tsu-Tsu-Tsukimori-kun!?" Hino got panicked.

"I'm sorry Hino…"

"Eh?"

"Let me be like this for a while…"

"… What is wrong with you Tsukimori-kun…?"

Tsukimori said it silently, "If…"

"If…?"

"If you were playing violin with me earlier time then I was able to enjoy playing violin happily… But it's too late now. I don't know how to enjoy. "

"Why… do you say that…? Tsukimori-kun…" Hino asked.

"What?"

"Who said it's too late to enjoy violin? If you have a feeling that you want to play then you can enjoy! So let's duet… let's play Ave Maria together next time."

Hino smiled happily to Tsukimori. Her smile made him relaxed a lot.  
Hino Kahoko is a girl who always wraps Tsukimori with her warm feeling. He also smiled back to Hino and whispered.

"Thank you…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks! 


End file.
